Accepter de dépendre de quelqu'un c'est accepter sa faiblesse
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: "Dans la cour de récréation de l'école, la cloche retentit. Cette sonnerie stridente qui raisonne dans mes oreilles, comme une sonnette d'alarme après qu'une information soit montée dans mon cerveau. Shikamaru, mon meilleur ami, serait gay ... Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent ?"


Bonjour ^^

Voici le premier One-Shot sur le couple KibaShika que j'affectionne particulièrement !

Le titre exacte est : « Accepter de dépendre de quelqu'un c'est accepter sa faiblesse, c'est s'accepter, c'est accepter d'aimer assez fort. » de **Arlette Cousture**.

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genres : Angts - H.C - Yaoi

Extrait : "Dans la cour de récréation de l'école, la cloche retentit. Cette sonnerie stridente qui raisonne dans mes oreilles, comme une sonnette d'alarme après qu'une information soit montée dans mon cerveau. Shikamaru, mon meilleur ami, serait gay ... Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent ?"

Bonne lecture !

_Ps : il a été crée avec Placebo - Running Up That Hill_.

* * *

Dans la cour de récréation de l'école, la cloche retentit. Cette sonnerie stridente qui raisonne dans mes oreilles, comme une sonnette d'alarme après qu'une information soit montée dans mon cerveau. Shikamaru, mon meilleur ami, serait gay ... Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il me l'aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ? On ne cache pas une information du genre à son meilleur pote ! Je ferme les yeux, mon dos collé au mur, réfléchissant à tout ça. Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi il ne m'aurait rien dis ? Peur du rejet ? J'avoue que je me sentirais bizarre de savoir qu'il aime les hommes. Le nombre de fois où je me suis trimballé en boxer ou à poil devant lui, alors qu'en fait, j'aurais pu le faire bander ...

Puis, le fais que je ne l'ai jamais vue réellement avec une fille, ni sortir avec, ni les embrassés ou me parler d'elle. Puis, il est quand même pas mal maigre quand même ... Enfin, non, non, c'pas qu'un mec n'a de muscles, ou un minimum de graisse qu'il est forcément pédé ! Shika est juste intellectuel, non sportif. Il n'est pas comme toutes ses tarlouzes efféminées, avec leur gestuelle et leur voix insupportable ! Je soupire, lève la tête et constate que des nuages pluvieux viennent jouer de nouveau, pointe encore leur bout du nez. J'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher, je pivote la tête, lentement, blasé et constate que c'est lui, Nara, qui arrive.

Sa légendaire couette haute, les yeux fermés, mains dans les poches, une démarche lente, trainant des pieds. Quel blasé de la vie, ce type ! Il s'arrête devant moi, ouvre les yeux et me fait un fin sourire. Je commence à marcher, lui a mes côtés. J'ai envie de lui demander si les rumeurs sont vraies, mais si c'est le cas, que ferais-je ? Les homosexuels ne m'ont jamais gêné, le tant qu'ils étaient loin et me draguais pas. Est-ce que je pourrais le rejeter à cause de son orientation sexuelle ? Est-ce que ça fais de moi un homophobe ? Je le vois sortir une cigarette de son paquet, la mettre dans sa bouche et l'allumer. Je fixe ses lèvres, qu'il humidifie après avoir recraché la fumer.

Elles ne sont pas très épaisses, irritées à force que cette idiot se bouffe la peau quand il stresse. Il a beau ne rien montrer, faire croire qu'il laisse tout collé, c'est un nerveux. Je détourne le regard, sachant que ça pourrais être mal interprété. Non, sérieux, un gars qui fixe les lèvres d'un autre gars, on pense quoi ?

« _ Tu es bien silencieux, Kiba. Un souci ? »

Je soupire, passe ma main dans mes cheveux bruns. Je hais son intelligence et sa façon de savoir quand ça ne va pas. Je grogne quelque chose, marche rapidement, mains dans les poches, tête penché en avant. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a piégé en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Je sens qu'on me tire en arrière, tenant le bout de ma veste en cuir. Je tourne la tête et constate que c'est Shika, il fronce les sourcils, voulant savoir ce que je cache. Et si je lui demandais ? Ouais, super idée Kiba ! Et tu vas dire ça comment ? "Yeah, Shika, tu es plus sucette ou moule ?". Grandiose, oui, merveilleux pour recevoir un regard haineux. Je marmonne que ce temps me fou le cafard et je rentre, le laissant derrière moi.

Je m'étale sur mon lit, une légère odeur de transpiration et de renfermer m'entoure. Faudrait vraiment que je prenne l'habitude d'ouvrir ma fenêtre avant de partir en cour ... Je dépose mon bras sur mes yeux, plongeant dans mon subconscient, essayant de médité un peu. Pourquoi savoir qu'il est peut-être gay me dérange à ce point ? Est-ce le fais que je suis né dans une famille légèrement étroite d'esprit, n'acceptant pas l'homosexualité, pensant encore que c'est une maladie ? Je me redresse, complètement abasourdis par ma stupidité.

Bien évidemment qu'il ne me dit rien, et pas que par rapport à ma famille ! J'attrape mon portable, lui envoie un message d'excuse pour mon comportement et je lui demande s'il aimerait passer rapidement chez moi. A peine une minute d'attente, qu'il me dit qu'il arrive. Je saute rapidement de mon lit, ouvre la fenêtre et regarde dans quel état est ma demeure. Ok ... Je suis vraiment bordélique. Des fringues sales au sol, éparpillées un peu partout, un lit pas fait, une odeur désagréable. Mon dieu, on pourrait croire que je reste cloitré dans ma chambre, un vrai no-life ! Je me dépêche de ranger au maximum, mais il ouvre la porte, alors que j'ai les bras remplis de linge sale.

« _ ... Nettoyage de printemps ?

Je lâche tout ce que j'ai dans les mains, faisant un gros tas devant moi. Un nœud s'est installé dans mon ventre, j'ai soudainement envie de bouger dans tous les sens, ne pas rester planter là. Je suis mal à l'aise, je hais ça ! Oh mais Dieu, je tiens à ce qu'il parte pour que cette désagréable sensation disparaisse. Je le vois s'installer sur mon lit, s'allonger et regarder le plafond. Il faut que je brise la surface, il va croire que je lui en veux de quelque chose.

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

_ Hm ? De ?

_ Que tu es pédé.

Je le vois ce redresser, me fixer et détourner les yeux. Mon cœur se compresse, j'ai une bouffée de chaleur. Je me sens mal, étouffer, trahis, oui, c'est ça ! Je fronce les sourcils, le foudroie du regard et me retiens de me jeter sur lui, le secouant dans tous les sens, l'insultant de tous les noms qui me viennent à l'esprit.

_ Qui t'a dit ça ?

_ Tous le lycée en parle. Tss, je n'en reviens pas !

Je soupire d'énervement, donne un coup dans mes fringues, qui s'éparpillent de nouveau partout.

_ Et tu vas me tabasser, me traiter de sale pédé, me cracher au visage ?

_ Non. Je pensais juste qu'on était ami, que tu m'en parlerais ! Mais je dois être le seul à avoir pensé ça ...

Il se met à rire, ce redresser et ce mettre devant moi. Nous faisions la même taille, je pouvais voir ses yeux noirs me fixer, me paralyser sur place.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

_ Tu oses me demander pourquoi je ne t'en parle pas, mais tu es con ou quoi ?! Tu dis toujours "sale pédé", ''tarlouze" à tout va, tu m'étonnes que je n'allais pas venir comme une fleur et te dire "Hey, j'aime la bite !' !

_ Mais c'est des paroles, comme ça, j'ai rien contre les gays !

_ Essaye de comprendre, mets-toi à ma place ! »

Il tourne le dos et part, me laissant là, seul, dans ma chambre en bordel.

Plusieurs jours ont passé, mais il ne me parlait plus. Perdu dans les ténèbres, espérant un signe qui me dise de revenir dans sa vie. Oui, car c'est comme ça que je le vois, il m'a rayé de son univers. Je deviens fou, n'arrêtant pas de me poser des questions. Je me demande où j'ai foiré, depuis quand il sait qu'il est gay, pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit et j'en passe. Des questions sans réponses, m'empêchant même de dormir convenablement. Et si seulement je pouvais, peu importe comment, l'approcher et lui parler sans qu'il fuit comme un lapin poursuivi par un loup, pour demander des explications, ça irait beaucoup mieux !

Le soir même, ayant envoyé une bonne dizaine de messages à Shika et essayé de l'approcher, sans succès, je décide quand même d'aller à la soirée organisée par Ino, une de mes ex petite-amie. Shikamaru ne l'a jamais appréciée, prétendant que je méritais mieux qu'une blondasse écervelée comme petite amie. En y repensant, saurait-ce une crise de jalousie de sa part ? Je secoue la tête et rentre directement dans la demeure. La musique raisonne dans la maison, des tonnes de personnes sont en face de moi, presque tous bourrés. Vive les gens qui tiennent l'alcool ... Il s'approche de moi, tanguant, ne tenant presque pas debout. Je soupire, marche rapidement vers lui et lui tiens le bras. Il sourit et se colle à moi. Je le monte, espérant trouver un coin calme pour le dé-saoulé un minimum.

Je rentre dans la chambre d'Ino, ferme la porte et traine Shika, qui ce débat comme un asticot, dans la salle de bain. Je lui mouille le visage avec de l'eau fraiche, alors que sa tête penche en avant, ses yeux fermés. Ne me dites-moi pas qu'il fait un coma, je vais le buté sinon ! Je vois sa petite tête ce redresser, il me fixe, les yeux légèrement clos. J'arque un sourcil, me demandant bien ce qu'il va me dire. Je le vois s'approcher de moi, se pencher et m'embrasser. Soudain, je sais que je ne suis pas en train de dormir. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps se collant à moi, ses bras entourant mon cou. Je ne le repousse pas, paralysé par cette acte. Il m'embrasse ... Mon meilleur ami m'embrasse !

Je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi, pourquoi je ne le repousse pas violemment. Je dépose mes mains sur son bassin et le recule légèrement, de peur qu'un de nous deux ne fassent un geste brusque. Il fronce les sourcils, marmonne quelque chose et recule encore, commence à chavirer et je le rattrape. Je l'emmène chez moi, lui crie que je dois le lâcher, qu'il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui. Mais, très vite, ses forces disparaissent et il me laisse faire. Je monte doucement les marches de chez moi, espérant ne pas faire de bruit. Shika a failli trébucher plusieurs fois, ses pieds trop lent et son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool l'empêche de voir les obstacles comme il le faut.

Une fois dans ma chambre, ranger et impeccable, pour une fois, je le déshabille et lui passe des vêtements. Il se bagarre avec pour les enfiler, soupirant pour la centième fois, je l'aide à se vêtir. Je l'allonge, prépare une bassine à côté de lui et me tourne, me foutant en boxer et en survêtements. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, l'enveloppe bien dans la couette et le fixe. Il atteint ma main, complètement endormi et se blottit contre moi, comme un petit chat. Je me sens mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le repousser ? Le laisser ? Et s'il me gerbe dessus ?! Je le tue !

Je sens un mouvement sur moi, je grogne, voulant encore dormir un peu. Une secousse, puis une autre et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux, épuisés de ce manque de sommeil qui se fait important. J'ouvre et ferme plusieurs fois les paupières, habituant mes yeux à la légère lumière qui filtre à travers mes volets (je me demande vraiment à quoi ils servent !). Je remarque une paire d'yeux qui me fixe, qui se regardent, puis de nouveau sur moi, plusieurs fois. Je me soutiens sur mes coudes, la tête dans le cul. Je me retiens de rire face à sa réaction. Serait-il gêné d'avoir dormi avec moi ?

« _ Qu'est-ce que je fou ici ?

_ Tu étais saoul.

_ J'ai la tête qui tourne ...

_ Un effet secondaire qui peux arriver.** dis-je dans un bâillement**.

_ On n'a rien fait, j'espère ? Non, on n'a rien fait, on est habillé. **chuchotait-il**.

_ Tu dois savoir que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. **le taquinais-je**.

Je le vois se lever, retirer mes vêtements et s'habiller le plus vite possible. Je me redresse, l'attrape par le bras et le tourne face à moi.

_ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ! **murmurais-je**.

_ Bien sûr que oui !

_ Non, on doit mettre les choses au clair !

_ Il n'y a rien à dire ! **hausa-t-il le ton**.

_ Je ne pourrais pas cacher le vide que tu as laissé plus longtemps !

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris d'avoir dit ce que je pensais. Mais ... Qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Il m'examine du mieux qu'il peut, se demandant surement si j'ai de la fièvre. Mes mains sont moites, mon cœur bat rapidement, j'ai l'impression d'être malade. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Soudain, je réalise qu'il m'a embrassé, complètement saoul et qu'il a marmonné, pendant de longues minutes, quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil. Mon nom, lui seul, était distinct dans tout ce monologue.

_ Kiba ?

_ Tu n'as juste pas assez bu pour pouvoir dire que tu m'aimes ... **murmurais-je**.

_ Hein ?

Je recherche les réponses que je savais depuis le début, sous mon nez, comme un idiot ! Il ne m'a rien dis, ce n'était pas par manque de confiance en lui ou en moi, mais c'était parce qu'il m'aimait ! Je me mets à rire, un rire nerveux et me recule. J'arrive au point de non-retour, une fois que je franchirais cette route, je ne pourrais plus reculer, plus faire comme si je ne savais rien. Je m'assoie sur mon lit, la tête penchée. Sa main caresse mes cheveux, me grattouillant derrière l'oreille, comme j'aime. Je ferme les yeux, profite de ce moment. Puis, je réalise ce qu'il se passe, je me suis perdu, un moment d'égarement de ma part, mais je reprends rapidement le contrôle.

Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce soit si froid entre nous ... Tout ça à cause d'une orientation sexuelle. Un trouble que j'ai mis, mon comportement et sûrement mon caractère. Shikamaru est mon meilleur ami depuis mes douze ans ... Et il n'a pas confiance en moi. C'est ça la triste réalité. Cette vérité qui fait mal, qui arrache de ses griffes mon cœur, mon corps, chaque partie de moi.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, Kiba ... **dit-il, dans une voix faible**.

Tu ne veux pas me blesser, mais regarde comme la balle est enfoncée profondément ! Je me sens trahi, un mensonge est là, entre nous, qui a grandi depuis si longtemps, sans que je ne vois rien. Je me sens si loin de toi, tous d'un coup ... Un faussé nous sépare, est-ce que je l'ai toujours ignoré ou tu me l'as bien caché ? Je soupire, lasse de me creuser la tête, encore et encore, sans jamais trouver de réponse. Je suis le gars qui fonce dans le tas, et toi, toi, tu es celui qui réfléchit et qui me fait arrêter mes états avec un simple mot.

_ Kiba ...

Oui, oui, celui-là ! Mon prénom, simplement mon prénom ... Comme si c'était une libération, quelque chose qui apaise tous ce qui est en moi. Cette colère qui montait qui disparait, se cache de nouveau, apeurée par le simple mot que tu sors délicatement de tes lèvres. Je secoue la tête, imaginant que je caressais ta peau, t'embrassais. Non, non, sors de mon crâne ! Je me redresse, te regarde et perds toute motivation à te dire ce que je pense. Tout ça parce que j'ai peur de te blesser ... Je fronce les sourcils, râle et m'arrache les cheveux. Je te hais, je te hais !

_ C'est pour cette réaction que je ne t'ai rien dit ...

_ Tu voulais que j'aie quelle réaction ? Que je frappe des mains, me mette torse nu, un jean moulant et me rue sur Village People ?

_ De la compréhension ... Je ne suis pas anormal, Kiba !

_ Tu me demandes de me mettre à ta place, mais est-ce que tu t'es mis à la mienne ? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je me sens ... Tu m'a menti ! Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi par rapport à ma famille, c'est ça ?

_ Pas que ça ...

_ Alors quoi ?

_ ... Tu te souviens, quand tu sortais avec Ino ? Tu disais que tu avais du mal à ne pas avoir envie de l'embrasser ou la toucher ... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je comprends ce que tu ressentais. Comme tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me faisait mal de te voir avec elle, ou embrasser une autre fille alors que moi, moi, depuis des années quelque chose a grandi en moi, plus grand, plus fort que de l'amitié. D'un côté, je savais que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi, jamais tu aurais pu imaginer une minute être avec un gars alors, j'ai abandonné l'idée. J'ai tout caché car ... Même si tu ne m'aimais pas de la même manière, j'étais là, près de toi. Je pouvais te voir, être chez toi sans que tu ne te sentes mal à l'aise en me regardant ...

Je me tourne, lentement, le cœur battant la chamade. Mon nez me picote, mes yeux s'humidifient. J'ai envie de chialer, non, non, je ne suis pas censé être touché par une telle déclaration ! Je te vois, tête baissée, les larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues. Mon cœur se comprime, bloquant petit à petit mes poumons, ma respiration n'arrive plus à se faire. J'ai l'impression que les murs tremblent, que mon sang se comprime dans ma tête et je m'approche, d'instinct, vers lui. Sans chercher si mon geste va être mal vu, je le sers contre moi, doucement, de peur de le casser dans mes bras musclés.

Nous ne voulons pas perdre ce que nous avons. Aucun de nous deux désirent ne plus être présent l'un pour l'autre, juste se voir de loin, s'ignorer. Non, ça serait beaucoup trop dur. Je sombrerai dans le néant, la haine, la colère me dévorerait petit à petit. Je ne peux pas affronter le noir sans toi, ça serait trop dur, tout simplement impossible. Tu tiens ma main mais tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends pas la peur qui me ronge, celle de te perdre et celle que je me cache à moi-même depuis si longtemps. Quelque chose a aussi grandi en moi, une rage est ancrée en moi. Contre toi, contre moi, contre l'univers tout entier.

_ Kiba ...

Des frissons parcourent mon corps tout entier, mes mains tremblent, ma respiration s'accélère. Je vois ses yeux sonder au plus profond de moi, jusqu'à mon âme. Oui, oui ... Aussi loin ... Ça brille dans le noir et ça grandit en moi, cette attention que je te porte, cette passion qui me dévore. Cette odeur qui m'enveloppe, ce souffle qui caresse mes lèvres. Je veux t'embrasser et jamais te laisser partir ... La crainte dessèche l'âme, c'est cette chose qui me paralyse depuis si longtemps, qui me bloque, qui me fait me cacher dans un coin. La bataille ne finit jamais, elle ne finira jamais à l'intérieur de moi.

_ Kiba ...

Je ne veux pas qu'il me détruise cette fois encore, me changeant, me forçant à penser à des choses que je ne devrais même pas imaginer. Dis-moi, nous comptons tous les deux, n'est-pas ? Peu importe ce qui se passera, on saura toujours là l'un pour l'autre, hein ? Peux-tu entendre mes cris ? Mes craintes qui te hurle de m'apaiser, de me consoler, tel un enfant apeuré. Mais il n'y a que le silence, comme si tu n'étais pas en face de moi, comme si tu n'étais pas là. Je suis seul, seul dans ses ténèbres qui me dévorent. J'ai besoin de savoir où tu es. Je sens un contact froid sur ma joue, quelque chose de doux sur mes lèvres.

Je veux fuir, m'en aller loin, très loin, avant de ne plus pouvoir prendre mes jambes à mon cou et qu'il noie ma volonté de m'envoler. Mes épaules s'affaissent, je suis vaincu, j'abandonne. Il ne reste rien à perdre, c'est la meilleure façon de vivre, entre la vérité et les mensonges, je préfère choisir l'évidence. J'approfondis le contact, collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Le corps prenant les devants, s'emboitant comme si on était fait pour ça, pour ce moment, comme si tous avait été écrit depuis le début. Tu t'éloignes de moi, le souffle court, les joues rougies.

_ Chéri, après tout je te pardonne ... Puisque nous devons essayer, aie confiance en moi. »

Et tu me ré-embrasse, la vérité libèrera mon âme. Grâce à toi, je peux avancer. Même si je mettrais du temps à affronter ma famille, à lutter contre tout pour toi, je le ferais, tant que tu es près de moi, à me tenir la main et murmurer encore et encore mon nom, sans jamais te lasser. Vois qui je suis, vois ce que je suis devenu pour toi.

L'histoire a été crée avec plusieurs paroles de musiques : 

Evanescence - Hello

Evanescence - Lithium

Placebo - Running up the hill

Nickelback - Too bad

A Day To Remember - Have Faith In Me

White Comic - This Ain't The End Of Me

Within Temptation - Utopia

Within Temptation ~ See Who I Am

Within Temptation - Somewhere

Breaking Benjamin - Without you


End file.
